This invention relates generally to a quick acting connector, and more particularly to such a quick acting connector which may be utilized to securely connect two members together in end-to-end abutting relation so as to effectively transmit axial, shear, and bending loads from one member to another.
In many instances, it is highly desirable that one be able to rapidly connect or disconnect two members together. For example, in the manufacture of knock-down furniture, such as prefabricated bookshelves or the like having a plurality of horizontal shelves (referred to as panels or bulkheads) and a plurality of vertical spindles or posts interconnecting the shelves. It is highly desirable that the purchaser of the bookshelf be able to assemble it rapidly without the use of even simple hand tools and, once the bookshelf is assembled, that it have sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand the weight of the books placed on the shelves. In the construction of knock-down furniture, it is often necessary to secure a threaded insert in the shelf and to secure a threaded stud on the end of the post or spindles. Upon assembling the furniture, the stud on the post is threaded into the insert in the shelf. However, this fastening system requires the use of inserts and studs in both on the post and on the shelf.
In other applications, such as in connecting a fluid-carrying plastic used in the intravenous administering of fluids to a patient in the hospital, the fluid tubing was heretofore coupled together by short nipples which were forced into the bore of the plastic tubing. However, in many instances, nurses attempting to connect new lengths of tubing or to connect new intravenous bags to already existing tubing, oftentimes found it difficult to remove the old tubing or bags from the nipple and to connect the new tubing or intravenous bag. Although other types of fluid couplers or quick connect fluid couplers were known, oftentimes these prior fluid couplers would leak.
In still other applications, it is highly desirable that electrical conductors or wires have quick acting connectors attached thereto for making and breaking electric circuits. In connecting electrical conductors, however, it is necessary that good electrical contact be positively maintained by the conductor to prevent arcing. It is also necessary that the connector be adequately insulated to prevent electrical shock.
Reference may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,171,726, 2,541,526, 2,729,798, 2,745,076, 3,041,005, 3,966,139, and 4,068,808 which disclose a variety of quick acting couplers in the same general field as the present invention.